


These Moments

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Golden Gate Bridge, Hanging Out, Ice Cream, Love Confession, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to San Fransokyo, and since Hiro is wrapped up with a project for class, he offers one of the two Baymax's to show the pair around the city. Sora and Kairi realize the importance of enjoying their moments together like this. Sora x Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Big Hero 6 fic came from me watching the movie again recently (I think Baymax is the cutest thing ever). Also, I feel that even when reunited, Sora and Kairi will probably be thinking in the back of their minds "We're together, sure, but for how long?" 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

Sora and Kairi woke up in Hiro's garage. As they stood, Hiro and two Baymax's approached them.

"Sora! And... a friend of yours?" Hiro greeted.

Sora nodded. "This is Kairi. Kairi, Hiro. Oh and this is Baymax... and Baymax." Sora said with a laugh, gesturing toward each person with his hand.

"Hello. I am Baymax." The first one started.

"Your personal health care companion." The other finished. 

Kairi giggled. "Hello everyone."

"What brings you back, Sora? And where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Donald and Goofy are back home... taking some much needed time off. I wanted to show Kairi some of the worlds I've visited. We grew up together."

"I see. I've got a pretty big project to work on for school, but... one of the Baymax's could show you around. If you like."

"That'd be great! Thanks, Hiro." Sora smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't mention it. Just be sure to return him." 

"Aw... you mean I still can't have one of them?" Sora sulked.

"Fraid not. But you can borrow him while you're here." Hiro started, then walked over to his desk to grab a pen and paper.

"Oh and... before you go, I'll make a list of things for you guys to do."

xxxxx

"Hold on tight for safety." Baymax instructed, as Sora and Kairi sat on his back, Sora in front. Sora held onto Baymax while Kairi wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. Baymax began flying over the city, the wind blowing in their hair. 

"This is beautiful." Kairi cooed as she looked over the urban landscape below them.

"It sure is." Sora agreed, eyes meeting with hers for a moment as he turned ever so slightly. As he turned back around, Kairi could feel a smile tugging at her lips that lingered for a while.

As Baymax landed in a park, Sora pulled out the hand written list Hiro had made for them. 

"Be sure to enjoy some bentos under the cherry blossom trees." Sora read out loud. 

Kairi began to walk over to the pink trees. "I'm guessing these are cherry blossom trees?"

"Think so." Sora then noticed some food vendors nearby.

"Would you like something, Baymax?" Kairi asked.

"I am a robot. I cannot eat or drink."

"...That's right. Sorry." 

"What are you getting?" She asked Sora who was intently looking at the food vendor menus.

"Mmm... the shrimp bento sounds good. What about you?"

"Copy cat! That's what I'm getting." Kairi said with a giggle.

Sora laughed. After they ordered, they sat under the cherry blossom trees as Hiro had suggested, nibbling on tempura shrimp, sticky rice, and nigiri pieces. 

"How are the bento boxes?" Baymax asked.

"Really yummy." Kairi answered.

"Yeah, gotta thank Hiro for making this list for us. And you, Baymax, for showing us around."

"It is no trouble. Hiro enjoys coming here with his friends from time to time."

Sora smiled. "Oh yeah, Wasabi, Honey Lemon... Go Go, and Fred right?"

"Right." Baymax confirmed.

"Sora..." Kairi said his name before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What?" He said curiously.

"You've got... tempura on your face." She said softly before reaching out, and wiping away the breadcrumbs from the corner of his lips with her thumb. Kairi could feel his eyes on her as she focused on his skin to make sure the food was gone from his face. As she withdrew her hand, she could've sworn she saw him blushing ever so slightly. 

When they finished eating, Kairi asked,

"What's next on the list?"

Sora fished out the folded up piece of paper.

"Looks like... grab some ice cream and sit on the Golden Gate Bridge. Oh yeah, we did that last time I was here. Kairi, you'll love it."

She giggled in response. The two ordered some fudge pops, and off they went again on Baymax's back, flying acorss the vast, urban city. Sora couldn't help but notice how tightly Kairi held onto him. He wondered if she was scared... but as he looked back at her, she was smiling, clearly enjoying the ride. So why was she holding on so tight for then? Sora could feel his heartbeat quicken as he faced front again. Whatever the reason, he didn't mind... she always felt warm. As Baymax landed on one of the red bridge's ledges, Kairi sat on the end, Sora in the middle, and Baymax sat to the right of the brunette. The sun was beginning to set, an array of pinks and oranges mixing together in the clouds. 

"No matter where you watch it from... the sunset is always pretty." Kairi commented.

Sora smiled. "You're right... we all share the same sky."

"Is that an expression?" Baymax asked.

"Uh... yeah, I guess you could say that. It just means, no matter where you are, whether it's here or on an island, we all share the same clouds. The same moon. The same sun... "

"I wonder if Tadashi is looking at the same sky, too."

Sora frowned, remembering Hiro mentioning his older brother who had passed on. 

"Who's Tadashi?" Kairi softly asked.

"Hiro's older brother... I never met him before, but he's... he's no longer with us."

Kairi frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"But to answer your question, Baymax... I think he is. I think he is admiring this sunset, just like we are... probably with ice cream too."

Kairi smiled, taking a bite from her fudge pop. Sora did the same, and Baymax turned his attention back to the sky. 

"I bet Hiro's done with his project by now... or at least can take a break. Let's do something with him before we leave." Sora suggested, taking the list from his pocket. 

"Come back to the garage." Sora read out loud.

"Looks like Hiro read my mind." Sora said before taking another bite of his chocolate ice cream.

xxxxxx

"Hey guys. Enjoy the park and the bridge?" Hiro asked.

"Sure did. Right, Kairi?"

The redhead nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Soo... I see you're done with your project. What do you feel like doing?" Sora curiously inquired.

"I'm glad you asked." Hiro walked to the door, and opened it, and in came all his friends.

"Sora!" Honey Lemon cooed, embracing him the second she walked in. 

"It's good to see you. This is my friend, Kairi."

"It's soo nice to meet you!" Honey Lemon happily chimed, hugging her as well. 

"Likewise." Kairi replied.

"And that's Wasabi..."

The young black man smiled, waving heartily. "How's it going?"

"And Go Go..."

"Yo." She greeted in a "too cool for school" sort of way.

"And Fred."

"Sup? Good to meet ya. And nice to see you again, Sora." The young blond was surprisingly outside of his monster get up, and had on a beanie, short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved one, jeans, and converse. 

"I invited them over for a little get together. Hope you don't mind." Hiro said.

"Not at all. This is really nice."

As the evening went on, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred were all playing a board game together, where Fred could be heard every so often saying something along the lines of, "Okay... how did you do that? Who's cheating? Who's pulling a fast one here!?"

Honey Lemon and Go Go were not very phased by it, simply laughing or telling him he was just bad at this game. To which Fred would say, "You're probably right." before the three of them erupted into laughter.

The two Baymax's, Hiro, and Wasabi were all practicing karate moves, and talking about potential upgrades to the Baymax's armor designs. Sora had gone to the bathroom to pee due to too much soda, and noticed Kairi wasn't in the garage anymore. He walked through the door near Hiro's tool bench, and closed it behind him. He was back outside now, and the sun had completely gone down. The city was lit by various street lights, and as he walked a little, he took notice of Kairi, who was sitting on a park bench not too far from the garage.

"Sneaking away?" Sora's tone was playful as he sat down beside her. She giggled as she turned to face him.

"Am I that obvious?" She teased back. Sora laughed. 

"Did you enjoy everything today?"

"Of course. I love going to new worlds with you... it's what I always dreamed of doing before. Now that it's actually happening... I'm really happy."

Sora smiled. "Me too, Kairi... "

"For the first time in what feels like forever... I'm here... with you. But..." She trailed off.

"What is it?"

Kairi sighed, her eyes narrowing to her feet and the sidewalk beneath her combat boots.

"I... I worry that we will be separated again. It has happened before... again and again."

Sora blinked, processing her words. He frowned. She was absolutely right. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't have those same fears come to mind more often than he'd like to admit.

"That's all the more reason... that we make the most out of these moments... when we are together. Especially in these new worlds. Who knows when we'll be able to come back here."

Kairi's eyes locked with his. "How will we... do that, Sora?"

Sora bit his lip. He hadn't expected that question. But as he stared at her, her curious gaze lingering on him, he felt he had to provide some sort of answer for her. Before he knew it, he was leaning in, and kissing her lips with his own. She looked stunned, and didn't respond initially to the sudden act of affection. But soon, he could feel her lips pressing into his softly. She still tasted of the chocolate ice cream they'd eaten hours before, and smelled lightly of strawberries. As he pulled away, her pale cheeks had turned almost as red as her beautiful hair, and her lips were parted in surprise. 

"S-Sora..." She said his name shyly. 

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Kairi?"

"That was... unexpected." She nearly blurted out. Sora looked toward the ground.

"No... it wasn't." 

He faced her again. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

She shook her head no. 

"Since... practically forever."

Kairi blinked, seemingly taking his confession in slowly, word by word. 

"I'm sorry, Kairi... if what I'm saying is too much... or if me kissing you wasn't... what you wanted."

Sora frowned, sighing. He wondered if he'd blown it completely. Her silence was beginning to worry him. Just as he wondered if he should leave her alone to process everything, he felt her hand gently cover his own, and then her dainty fingers laced with his own. He turned to her, his own face completely flushed out of embarrassment. 

"No... that's not it at all, Sora. I... I was just surprised." 

She reached out with her free hand, cupping his face and holding his cheek in her palm.

"But, I... I've wanted this for a long time, too, you know..."

"R-Really?" Sora's tone was flustered. Kairi nodded, smiling.

"I love you, Sora..." 

Sora tensed against her, almost in disbelief at what he'd heard. He hugged her tighter, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible without hurting her.

"I love you, Kairi... so much." He breathed. 

He could feel Kairi's tears on his collarbone, and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"It's okay... you don't need to cry." He said softly. 

"Don't worry... I'm happy, Sora. It makes me so happy to hear you say that."

He smiled, holding her in his arms. He was absolutely over the moon that the girl of his dreams, his childhood best friend, the special person he'd shared the destiny binding fruit with, loved him. 

"We should go back inside... enjoy the rest of the party." Kairi said, pulling back enough to meet Sora's gaze while still being in his grasp.

"Yeah." Sora reached up to wipe away any remaining tears she may have missed with his thumb.

Kairi grinned. "Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change..." She stood up from the bench, and offered her hand to him. Sora smiled, taking her hand to help him up. 

"I won't if you won't."

Kairi giggled. "I promise."

As they headed back inside, hand in hand, Honey Lemon exclaimed happily, "There they are!"

"Was wondering where you guys went off to. We're just about to play Twister." Wasabi said. 

"Twister?" Sora and Kairi repeated curiously.

"Yeah! It's where you like gotta put a foot or a hand on a certain color. No elbows though. And if you fall, you lose." Fred explained.

"Easy enough." Sora's tone was confident. 

As the game went on, Kairi was one of the first to lose, as well as Honey Lemon. The two sat aside, cheering their friends who were still in the game. 

"Sora, left foot green." Hiro instructed, sitting in between the two Baymax's on the couch. 

"Okay." Sora said, before stretching and reaching to accommodate the instruction given. As he began to move, his body shook, as he tried to avoid touching Go Go, Fred, and Wasabi who were still in the game as well. He soon fell, causing Wasabi's knees to buckle as he collapsed to the mat as well. 

"Sorry..." Sora apologized sheepishly.

Wasabi laughed. "Don't worry about it."

The two of them stood to their feet, joining Kairi and Honey Lemon's sides.

"You did soo good!" Honey Lemon complimented.

"I could've done better." Wasabi said bluntly.

"Me too..." Sora agreed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kairi said softly before planting a delicate kiss on Sora's cheek. He froze in surprise, his face becoming flushed instantly.

"Aww. Kairi's your girlfriend, Sora?" Honey Lemon asked.

Sora smiled, wrapping his arm around Kairi before turning to Honey Lemon to meet her gaze.

"Yeah. She is."

As he turned back to Kairi, she was smiling from ear to ear, her own face becoming red. 


End file.
